between_failuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica (Harlan) Lincoln
Jessie is one of the frequently recurring regular characters of Between Failures. She is the twin brother of Ed and therefore, like her sibling, must be 21 years oldhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/225-failure. Appearance Physique Jessie is much taller than her twin brother. She appears Caucasian, has blue eyes and similar large, round glasses to Ed. She also shares his a prominent, angular nose. She has black hair, usually worn long. Based on Thomas' comments when he first meets here, she may appear a couple of years younger than her actual agehttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/58-jibblies (suggesting he may not know Ed's age, or initially doesn't know they are twins). He considers her beautifulhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/59-maybe (albeit he won't date her due to her resemblance to Ed). Thomas subsequently teases Ed by referring to Jessie's "...Princess Bride perfect" boobshttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/126-inconceivable. Clothing Jessie has one of the more diverse wardrobes seen among the cast (partly as she doesn't work at the store, and therefore need not appear in any sort of uniform). She is well aware of how good she looks, and often wears tight and/or short tops, sometimes concealed beneath a long coat and her trademark scarfhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/34-not-a-kunoichi. At home, Jessie seldom troubles herself with too many clothes, usually wearing sportswear or underwearhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/310-cutting-back (often to Ed's discomfort). Background General Pending Family Jessie is Ed's twin-sister. They are fraternal twins, sharing many physical traits... except for their respective heights. The pair share a close sibling bond / rivalry. One of the earlier plot arcs (from strip 639http://betweenfailures.com/comics1/639-underwhere to 672ahttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/she-paid-he-tipped) shows that Jess is much less self-conscious about body image than Ed (which may in part be due to her fortune in being much taller. After a playfight superficially over Ed's DS - the arc ends with them eating out together. Jess seems content to 'borrow' money off Ed on a fairly regular basis, especially for items bought in storehttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/30-sibling-3-sib-harder. It is implied she gets away with this quite often, albeit shes did once get him a 'World's Best brother' mughttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/41-timberlake. Childhood / Education Pending Relationships Romantic / Sexual Jo Pending Friendships Pending Other Pending Personality Behavior Pending Self-image / Beliefs Jessie is somewhat shallow, although shes appears to exaggerate this for effect when she finds it beneficial. Hobbies & Interests We know Jessie is a fan of Justin Tomerlakehttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/29-sibling-2-electric-boogaloo (Ed, however, is not...http://betweenfailures.com/comics1/41-timberlake). Sexuality Jessie is firmly bisexual. She is flirtatious, and happy to use her looks and sex appeal to get what she wants. SHe also has no issues with Thomas and John publicly competing for her phone numerhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/50-consent. Food, Drink & Drugs Pending Gallery ... Trivia * Jessie's first ever line in the comic is "Hey, brother!" Jackie notes in the comments section below the strip that his sister has addressed him this way for as long as he can rememberhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/28-sibling. * Early on in the comic (when the some of the characters 'spoke' in different fonts) Jess appears to use Veranda (or possibly Helvetica). She shares this font with his twin-brother Ed (for obvious reasons). * Jessie is the first of the 'regular characters' to appear in a strip all of her own (coincidently, the first strip not featuring a 'core character')http://betweenfailures.com/comics1/34-not-a-kunoichi. She actually appears in a strip before Jo does. * Jessie appears to own a car, and sometimes gives Ed a lift to workhttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/322-access-denied. * Her favourite colour is purplehttp://betweenfailures.com/comics1/322-access-denied. References Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters